The present invention relates to a method for facilitating the replacement of an endless press felt or a like web in a paper and board making machine, in which method the first end of a roll communicating with the press felt or the like is carried from an intial position to a felt replacement position in a direction transverse to the longitudinal axis of the roll for providing space for the replacement of the felt while at the same time supporting the roll. The present invention relates also to an apparatus for facilitating the replacement of an endless press felt or a like web in a paper and board making machine, comprising an actuator means communicating with the press felt or the like and adapted to effect a transfer of the first end of a roll from an initial position to a felt replacement position in a direction transverse to the longitudinal axis of the roll as well as to provide support for the roll. The method and apparatus are used in a paper and board making machine for carrying the end of a roll inside the felt away from an intial position, wherein the roll lies horizontal and at its first end in communication with a support, to a felt replacement position, wherein a fresh felt can be threaded in the press with the roll turned aside such that there will be a suitable space between the first end and the support for the felt replacement operation.
This type of method and apparatus are disclosed, for example, in the U.S. Pat. No. 4,036,683. This apparatus is provided with an actuator which operates a hoist for lifting the first end of a roll. The other end of the roll is supported by a bracket arm which is swingable during the hoisting movement and which is fitted with the bearings of this end. A swinging bracket arm requires space in a lateral direction during the swinging movement. In addition, hoisting the end of a roll has been effected by using other actuators, such as a lifting jack, which makes the method difficult to carry out.
Another drawback in all prior art methods and devices has been the fact that they require a separate actuator which in turn requires its own control and operating equipment.